


Captains of Quidditch

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Captains of Quidditch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rivalry, Romance, Slash, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-01
Updated: 2005-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint are complete polar opposites with aboslutely nothing in common outside of Quidditch... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captains of Quidditch

Harry had just left Professor Gilderoy Lockhart's office. It was after midnight when he started the long walk back to the Gryffindor common room. He was tired and slightly disturbed from hearing a voice that Lockhart had not heard. His right hand was stiff and sore from four hours of writing addresses on envelopes. Lockhart had seemed to think that answering fan mail was a real treat. Harry couldn't have disagreed more.

He walked along the corridors of the now quiet and sleeping school, he heard a rustle in the distance. Curiosity, being a major characteristic of his, drew him to inspect what was going on. He crept silently forward, trying to distinguish the origin of the strange sound. As he neared the sound, he found that it was coming from an empty classroom, or, at least, empty during the day...

\---------------

The door was opened just enough to peer through. Harry silently inched forward a bit to see clearly into the room. Barely visible in the moonlight were, what looked like, two people. Focusing on the figures, Harry recognised the outlines of two males. They were both bare to the skin, and glistening with sweat. Their bodies were embraced in such a way that their actions, however dark it was, were unmistakable. Harry, feeling his cheeks flush in the embarrassment of witnessing such an act, started to back away when one of the boys gasped.

'I - _ah_ \- I don't ... care how, _uh,_ good your, _oh,_ racing broom is. _Mmmmm._ ...' Any further Scottish accented words were muffled by what appeared to be a kiss. But, to Harry, that voice was completely unmistakable. He had heard it for so long before every Quidditch training session, and before every match. The voice that told the team to go out there an win. The voice that seemed not to know about anything other that Quidditch. The voice belonged to none other that the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team: Oliver Wood.

Now that his eyes were adjusted to the dim light, Harry was able to see clearly. Wood was lying on his back, on top of what looked like black school robes. His legs were wrapped around the waist of another student. The other boy, who was pumping into Wood rhythmically, spoke, with an Irish accent, in time with his strokes.

'You're so - passionate - about that - sport.' Marcus Flint let out a low moan and began to move in and out of Wood faster and harder. Wood arched his back and bit his lower lip to stop himself from screaming in ecstasy, but unable to suppress the moans that vibrated in his throat. 'You like that - don't you?' Flint taunted, his voice erotically low.

'You bet - I do - _oh! Yes, harder!'_ Wood pulled Flint farther into him with his legs, matching his lover's strides.

'You, always were - a man, who - liked hard, work.' Flint taunted as he leaned forward, put one hand behind Wood's head and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. They broke from the kiss, and Wood wrapped his arms around Flint's back, grasping his shoulders as his climax hit him.

'Oh, _Marcus!'_ Wood arched his back again and Flint let out a moan, Wood's deep Scottish voice screaming his name triggering his own climax. Hot, sticky seamen erupted from Wood's throbbing erection and Flint fell on top of him, kissing him passionately. They both lay there in each other's arms, breathing heavily, sweaty and spent. After a while, Flint spoke.

'After all this time, I can still make you scream like a banshee.' He chuckled as he pulled Wood's body close to his, kissing his lover's neck.

'Oh, Fuck you.' Wood said affectionately.

'I believe you just did.'

'No. I believe it was the other way around.' He grinned.

'You're right. And I prefer it stay that way.' Flint teased.

'And _why_ do you prefer it that way?' Wood replied in mock offence.

'Because everybody expects me to screw you over.' Wood laughed at this comment. He raised a hand to stroke Flint's cheek before snaking it around the back of Flint's neck and pulling him into another passionate kiss.

Harry shook his head and silently slipped out of the doorway, leaving the two Quidditch captains to each other, and quietly made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, which was almost empty. He got ready for bed and slipped under the covers, still playing in his mind what he'd witnessed. He contemplated whether or not to tell Ron.

When Ron arrived, he decided not to say anything. He settled on telling Ron about his detention with Lockhart.

\- 30 -

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Captains of Quidditch (censored version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232500) by [krysnel_nicavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis)




End file.
